S'envoyer en l'air (CHANBAEK)
by Baek-V
Summary: Lorsque les yeux sombres du pilote Park Chanyeol croisent pour la première fois le regard espiègle de Byun Baekhyun, jeune steward récemment intégré à la compagnie EXO Air, il comprend que le vol en direction de New York risque de rencontrer quelques turbulences...


**Genre : _Fanfiction/Romance_**

**Pairing : _Chanbaek _**

**Rating : _M_**

**Note de l'auteur : _Un OS léger et sans prises de tête, je souhaitais travailler sur l'univers de l'avion, et ce fut chose faite avec l'aide du Chanbaek._**

**Attention:_ L_****_es personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, il s'agit de célébrités du monde de la Kpop disposant de leurs droits. Le travail mené sur leur _****_psychologie et leur physique en revanche, relève de mon esprit._**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chanyeol arriva à l'aérogare de Seoul deux heures avant le départ du vol en direction de New York. Le jeune pilote de ligne, un homme d'une petite trentaine dominant la plupart de ses interlocuteurs du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, poussa un long soupire en songeant aux heures de vol interminables qui l'attendaient. Assailli par la température glaciale qui régnait à Seoul en cette période de l'année, il pressa le pas en resserrant son manteau autour de son corps élancé, désireux d'atteindre l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment se dressant face à lui. Ce fût en arborant une teinte rougie aux joues et aux extrémités de ses oreilles décollées, qu'il pénétra dans l'édifice, le bout des doigts frigorifié et les dents claquant à toute vitesse.

A peine était-il arrivé, qu'il rencontrait déjà une figure familière. Celle-ci le fixait avec un mélange de surprise et de moquerie non dissimulée.

_-Tu sais qu'investir une bonne fois pour toute dans une voiture te dispenserait de braver le froid en partant à pied de chez toi ?_

Chanyeol leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, agacé que son vis-à-vis lui sorte son discours habituel.

_-J'habite juste à côté, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, _rétorqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme qu'il dépassait de seulement quelques millimètres se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe d'abandon, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

Il connaissait assez Chanyeol ainsi que son caractère légèrement obstiné.

_-Sinon, que fais-tu ici Sehun ? Toi aussi tu as été assigné au vol en direction de New York ?_

_-Oui, _confirma le concerné en affichant un grand sourire,_ j'attendais de voir avec qui je partagerai ma rotation, heureux que ce soit toi. _

Le plus grand devait avouer qu'il partageait l'enthousiasme de son coéquipier. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voler en compagnie de Sehun, et avait trouvé le trajet très agréable. Depuis, ils essayaient de garder contacte, et entretenaient une relation amicale plutôt solide.

_-Le plaisir est partagé. Que préfères-tu ? L'aller ou le retour ? _

La norme voulait que les deux pilotes alternent le rôle de Commandant de Bord et de Copilote. Ainsi, l'un dirigerait le premier trajet tandis que l'autre s'occuperait du second.

_-Tu sais que je préfère les retours_, répondit Sehun en haussant un sourcil, _tu as la mémoire bien courte dis-moi. _

_-Oui, ça s'appelle la mémoire sélective. _

Outré, le plus petit ouvrir la bouche pour vivement rétorquer, mais il se fit immédiatement devancer :

_-On a pas le temps pour une énième dispute, l'équipage nous attend pour le briefing._

De mauvaise grâce, Sehun se résigna à garder la bouche fermée et suivit sans protester le commandant de bord qui les guidait vers une salle de préparation des vols. Une fois sur place, ils saluèrent le personnel Navigant Commercial déjà présent, et prirent place sur un des sièges entourant une table ronde en verre trempé.

_-Bien, _commença Chanyeol sur un ton professionnel,_ je suis heureux de travailler une nouvelle fois avec certains d'entre vous que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. _

Il fit un signe de la tête en direction de Junmyeon, le chef de cabine, ainsi que Kyungsoo et Jongin, deux stewards qu'il savait entretenir une relation plus qu'amicale.

_-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas,_ fit-il à l'adresse des hôtesses qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, _je suis Park Chanyeol et je serai votre comandant de bord durant le vol en direction de New York. _

Sehun se présenta à son tour, sous l'oeil attentif des certaines hôtesses qui ne manquaient pas de le détailler avec appétit.

_-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais procéder au rappel des consignes d'urgence et vous désigner les passagers dont vous aurez la charge. _

_-Commandant Park,_ commença Junmyeon avec hésitations, _ne devrions-nous pas attendre que le dernier membre de l'équipage arrive avant cela ?_

Agacé, le dénommé allait demander l'identité de cet individu qui se permettait d'arriver en retard, mais il fût brusquement interrompu par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre violemment.

Celle-ci révéla derrière elle un jeune homme aux yeux pétillants, arborant une chevelure d'un blond éclatant, doté d'un teint crémeux et de lèvres fines étirées en un sourire renversant.

_-Mince,_ réalisa le nouvel arrivant, _je suis en retard c'est ça ? _

Mais Chanyeol ne prit même pas le temps de le réprimander, trop absorbé par la créature enchanteresse qui était brutalement apparue sous ses yeux.

Le blond était bien plus petit que lui, d'une taille qui lui seyait à merveille et qui s'harmoniserait sans aucun doute avec sa stature de géant. Il prit le temps de détailler ce visage sans imperfections, ce corps aux courbes exquises parfaitement moulées dans son uniforme de steward. L'inconnu était à tombé, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et à faire chavirer le plus exigeant des hommes. Les orbes charbonneuses mais également désireuses de Chanyeol refirent le trajet inverse, jusqu'à se planter dans le regard chocolaté de son vis-à-vis.

Il se figea, lorsqu'il se retrouva confronté au regard indéniablement expressif du plus petit. Un regard d'une espièglerie certaine.

Réalisant qu'il venait de perdre un temps fou en contemplant sans la moindre gêne le jeune homme, il décida de reprendre hâtivement les choses en mains.

_-Veuillez-vous présenter. _

Le concerné pénétra d'un pas assuré dans la pièce, roulant légèrement des hanches sous le regard ahuri de Chanyeol et celui désespéré de Junmyeon.

Lui qui avait nourri l'espoir que le petit blond se tienne tranquille, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'agissait d'une mission impossible.

_-Byun Baekhyun, 25 ans, steward nouvellement intégré à la compagnie EXO Air_, débuta-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il fit un bref clin d'oeil en direction du Commandant de bord qu'il jugeait tout à fait à son goût, avant de conclure en s'inclinant respectueusement :

_-Prenez-soin de moi. _

Et cela, Chanyeol allait certainement se faire un plaisir de s'en occuper.

* * *

L'avion avait désormais atteint l'altitude de croisière.

Le décollage s'était déroulé sans accrochages, et jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas croisé l'ombre d'une turbulence au plus grand soulagement des passagers.

Baekhyun avait rapidement fait la connaissance de ses collègues de travail, encouragé par Junmyeon qui s'était empressé de le prendre sous son ail. Le chef de cabine avait en effet un petit faible pour les nouvelles recrues, et se faisait toujours un point d'honneur à les aider lors de leur premier vol. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer le plus jeune quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-ci était sorti de son entretient d'embauche en poussant des couinements de joies adorables, s'attirant inévitablement l'attention des personnes présentes dans l'aéroport. Par la suite, trop excité pour prendre garde à ce qui l'entourait, il avait foncé tête baissée contre Junmyeon, les faisant violemment tomber au sol . Le plus âgé ne lui en avait bien évidement pas tenu rigueur, tout simplement charmé par boule d'énergie aux airs de diva qui venait de le bousculer.

_-Dis Junmyeon_, l'interpella Baekhyun, _Jongin me dit qu'un passager de première classe exige que je m'occupe exclusivement de lui... Je fais quoi ?_

Le dénommé afficha un air contrarié, peu désireux de livrer son petit protéger aux mains d'un homme dont il devinait sans mal les intentions. Le petit blond le fixait avec un air perdu, toute confiance envolée, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas ravie à l'idée de satisfaire les exigences du milliardaire.

_-Ecoute Baekhyun,_ soupira le chef de cabine, _j'aimerais vraiment te dire que tu n'es obligé à rien mais-_

_-Mais pour conserver la réputation de la compagnie je ferais mieux de satisfaire totalement nos clients, c'est ça ? _L'interrompit le petit blond d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

La perceptive de s'exposer au regard dérangeant du passager le tourmentait atrocement. Il avait rapidement remarqué la manière dont il le contemplait lorsqu'il était passé devant lui, et il préférait éviter d'y être à nouveau confronté.

Baekhyun était une personne qui s'assumait pleinement, vivant sa sexualité sans la moindre pudeur et n'accordant pas d'attention à ceux qui le pointaient du doigt. Et même s'il avouait apprécier attirer l'attention et aguicher les hommes qui lui tapaient dans l'oeil, il savait s'imposer une limite pour ne pas tomber dans le provoquant et l'obscénité.

Alors forcément, croiser le regard malsain de cet homme qui devait avoir le double de son âge lui avait fait passer tout envie de séduire.

Dans un soupire de résignation, il déclara :

_-Je préférerais mille fois rester en classe économique jusqu'à notre arrivée, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. _

Junmyeon le gratifia d'une tape compatissante sur l'épaule, l'air profondément désolé.

_-Je suis navré que ton premier vol se passe ainsi... Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je resterai à proximité. _

Baekhyun ne lui offrit qu'un maigre sourire en guise de réponse, avant de revêtir son masque resplendissant de niaiseries, propre à tout steward et hôtesse de l'air qui se respectent.

Le chef de cabine le regarda tristement se diriger vers la première classe, le coeur culpabilisant à l'idée de le laisser entre de si mauvaises mains.

* * *

Chanyeol dégustait tranquillement le contenu de son plateau repas en compagnie de Sehun, les pensées accaparées par le sourire éblouissant de ce petit homme prénommé Baekhyun. S'il n'avait pas eu un si bon contrôle de lui-même, il l'aurait très probablement plaqué contre la table de la salle de préparations des vols lorsque l'occasion c'était présentée à lui, pour embrasser fougueusement ses lèvres impertinentes.

_-C'est injuste, ton repas à l'air tellement meilleur que le mien !_ Se plaignit soudainement Sehun, l'extirpant ainsi de ses réflexions.

Chanyeol jeta un regard las au plateau de son copilote, ne comprenant pas comment il se débrouillait pour toujours trouver un moyen de se plaindre.

_-Tu veux qu'on échange ?_ Proposa t-il, voulant mettre fin aux jérémiades insupportables du plus jeune.

_-Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit, _bouda ce dernier.

En effet, servir des repas différents aux pilotes permettait de réduire les risques d'intoxication alimentaire et ainsi d'assurer la sécurité de vol. Cependant, ce genre d'incident arrivait très rarement et Chanyeol avait tendance à trouver que les règles qu'il avait pour obligation de respecter étaient parfois exagérées.

Son attention fut une nouvelle fois accaparée par le plus jeune qui étrangement, semblait se tordre de douleur en tenant son estomac qui émettait des bruits étranges.

_-Oh merde,_ jura le commandant de bord en réalisant ce qui arrivait à son camarde.

Il fallait toujours que celui-ci se place dans une situation délicate. Qu'avait-il affirmé quelques instants plutôt ? Que les intoxications alimentaires étaient rares ! Et comme par hasard, il avait fallut que ça tombe sur cet imbécile de Oh Sehun !

_-Tu me désespères, _souffla t-il en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains.

Sehun lui lança un regard noir, le visage pâle et la sueur visible sur son front.

_-De quoi tu te plains ?_ Siffla-t-il. _C'est pas toi qui as une furieuse envie de te déverser dans les chiottes par les deux extrémités de ton corps !_

_-Bordel, t'es dégelasse._

Chanyeol détourna le regard, préférant se concentrer sur la surveillance du pilote automatique. Cependant, les gémissements de douleur de plus en plus bruyants de son camarade semblaient vouloir le rappeler à l'ordre.

_-Nom de Dieu Sehun ! Ferme-là !_

Le géant n'était pas réputé pour sa patience, et son copilote commençait sérieusement à le faire enrager.

_-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes. _

_-T'as oublié qu'on était pas autorisé à rester seul dans le cockpit ?! _Rétorqua le plus âgé. _Tu peux pas sortir et moi non plus, donc prends sur toi. _

Il restait plus de dix heures de vol, comment allait-il faire pour résister à l'envie d'étrangler son coéquipier ?

Celui-ci, plus pâle que la mort, semblait l'implorer du regard, mais c'était sans compter le caractère exécrable du commandant de bord qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement insensible lorsqu'il le désirait.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse traversa l'esprit agonisant de Sehun qui se releva vivement (non s'en étouffer quelques plaintes), puis se dirigea vers la porte du cockpit sous le regard interloqué du plus grand.

_-Mais tu fous quoi encore ?!_

_-Je vais demander à un membre de l'équipage de me remplacer, _répondit rapidement le souffrant, _comme ça tu ne seras pas seul et moins je pourrai tranquillement faire ce que j'ai à faire. _

Les yeux de Chanyeol s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors qu'il fixait avec indignation son camarade ouvrir la porte les séparant du reste de l'avion.

_-Tu vas sérieusement demander à une personne sans expérience de te remplacer ? _

_-T'inquiète Chanyeol,_ le rassura Sehun_, je vais te choisir une bombe. Il me semble que le petit Byun t'as tapé dans l'oeil non ? _

_"__Effectivement_, songea le géant, _proposé ainsi..."_

* * *

_-Que puis-je vous offrir ? _Demanda Baekhyun en affichant un sourire aimable.

L'homme confortablement installé dans son fauteuil première classe le détailla sans la moindre gêne, avant de répondre d'une voix mielleuse :

_-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que vous avez beaucoup à m'offrir mon joli._

Le petit blond sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale, répugné par la façon dont cet énergumène s'adressait à lui. Cependant, il se devait d'ignorer son inconfort et de garder une attitude professionnelle.

_-C'est le cas,_ confirma t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire, _nous proposons diverses boissons. Désirez-vous du vin ou quelque chose de plus alcoolisé ? Mais peut-être souhaitiez-vous manger ? _

L'homme lui fit signe de se rapprocher, ce que Baekhyun refusa de faire catégoriquement. En voyant son léger mouvement de recul, il lui assura que c'était uniquement à cause du bruit provoqué par l'avion, et qu'il avait du mal à l'entendre. Cependant, le steward refusa une nouvelle fois sa demande, trop inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver à proximité de cet individu répugnant. Probablement agacé par sa réaction, le milliardaire se leva vivement en lui attrapa la taille pour l'obliger à se coller à son torse, surprenant le pauvre blondinet qui n'avait absolument pas prévu qu'il agisse d'une manière aussi excessive.

_-Lâchez-moi ! _Protesta-t-il.

Mais alors que ce fou furieux allait lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, le copilote Oh Sehun débarqua sans prévenir pour lui saisir le bras.

_-Désolé de vous interrompre,_ fit-il à toute vitesse, _mais j'ai besoin de Mr Byun. _

Baekhyun ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir remonté les bretelles à l'homme trop entreprenant, ou alors le remercier pour son intervention qui lui avait évité bien des désagréments.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le loisir de se décider, étant entraîné à toute vitesse vers la porte menant au cockpit, un Sehun transpirant à grosse goutte le poussant par derrière.

_-Mais enfin que faites-vous ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rentrer là-dedans !_ Paniqua-t-il lorsque le plus grand lui ouvrit la porte.

_-Pas de panique Mr Byun, je suis certain que vous apprécierez le voyage, _lui répondit Sehun en lui offrant un clin d'oeil complice.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse exprimer son désaccord, le petit blond se retrouva propulsé dans cette pièce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru découvrir un jour.

* * *

Chanyeol se retourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant, appréhendant quelque peu le moment où il croiserait son regard chocolat. Cependant, ce dernier semblait trop impressionné par la multitude de boutons et de commandes qui tapissaient l'intérieur de cockpit pour le remarquer, affichant sur son visage angélique un air tout bonnement émerveillé.

_-Baekhyun c'est ça ?_ Fit Chanyeol après s'être raclé la gorge dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

Le dénommé s'empressa de lui répondre avec entrain :

_-Oui mon Comandant ! _

Le géant se sentit frissonner, appréciant particulièrement la manière dont le petit steward l'avait appelé.

_-Asseyez-vous, _lui ordonna-t-il en désignant la place réservée en temps normal à son copilote.

_-Je ne suis pas censé m'assoir là,_ constata Baekhyun en lui offrant un sourire amusé.

_-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici non plus, alors au point où on en est._

Le petit blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de prendre place sur le siège en croisant élégamment ses jambes fines.

Chanyeol s'attarda dessus quelques secondes, avant d'enfin oser relever le visage en direction du plus jeune.

Son souffle se coupa brutalement, lorsqu'il fit face à l'expression atrocement sensuelle qui ornait les traits délicats du jeune steward.

Celui-ci avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, appelant aux baisers, les yeux mi-clos, brulant de désire et la respiration légèrement saccadée, le faisant intérieurement suffoquer.

Son désire pour Baekhyun ne s'était pas amoindri depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois, et nul doute qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenir bien longtemps face au tableau exquis dépeint par le plus petit.

_-Ne me fixez pas comme ça Baekhyun,_ grogna-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

Il allait le rendre fou.

_-Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ?_ Soupira le concerné en balançant sa tête à l'arrière, dévoilant sa gorge pâle, dépourvue de la moindre marque.

_-Car je vais être incapable de me contrôler,_ avoua Chanyeol, les yeux vissés sur les lèvres rouges et brillantes du petit blond.

Baekhyun était ravie de voir à quel point le plus âgé était sous son charme, qu'au moindre geste, au moindre regard, il serait capable de le faire tomber dans ses filets.

Depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur le beau commandant de bord, il s'était mis en tête de l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Et à en juger par la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de ce dernier, ce désire était indéniablement partagé.

_-Qui vous a dit qu'il fallait que vous vous contrôliez ? _

Impertinente, sa voix suave claqua tel un coup de fouet, ébranlant les convictions de Chanyeol et détruisant ses dernières remparts.

_-Viens-là_, ordonna-t-il en lui désignant ses genoux.

Baekhyun s'empressa de lui obéir, les yeux brillants de malice et la bouche étirée en un sourire charmeur.

Lorsque les fesses bombées du petit blond rentrèrent en contacte avec son érection comprimée, Chanyeol se sentit définitivement perdre la tête, mettant ses responsabilités de commandant de bord bien bas dans sa liste de priorités.

Pour l'instant, la seule chose qu'il désirait était de faire crier de plaisir cette délicieuse créature.

Vivement, presque sauvagement, il s'empara de ces lèvres qui semblaient le narguer, faisant gémir de plaisir le plus petit qui s'accrocha presque immédiatement à sa chevelure. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches arrondies de Baekhyun, explorant avec curiosité les courbes étonnantes dont il était doté, tandis qu'il mouvait passionnément ses croissants de chair contre les siens. Grisé par le contacte doux des lèvres de son nouvel amant, il entreprit de les lécher, les suçoter, les mordiller avec toujours plus de ferveur, maltraitant ces petits bouts de chair roses au goût étonnement sucré. De son côté, Baekhyun subissait les assauts répétés du plus grand, savourant ce baiser brutal qui en disait long sur les capacités du géant à le combler. La langue de ce dernier vint forcer la fente buccale délimitée par ses lèvres, investissant sa bouche sans attendre son autorisation. Leurs muscles humides s'enroulèrent tel un serpent autour de sa proie, députant une danse endiablée d'une sensualité sans équivoque. Les mains du géant passèrent sous la chemise de Baekhyun, s'étonnant du contacte doux de sa peau opaline contre ses paumes rugueuses. Suivant son exemple, le plus petit entreprit de lui retirer sa veste, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies, tandis que le baiser se faisait presque étouffant. Désireux d'entreprendre les choses sérieuses, il commença à onduler son bassin contre l'érection de son amant, frémissant lorsque son gland frôlait son anus à travers les tissus. Chanyeol mit fin au baiser en poussant un râle rauque qui fit frissonner d'envie le jeune steward, désormais occupé à déboutonner sa chemise.

_-Tu te jètes souvent sur le premier venu ?_ Questionna Chanyeol, les yeux brulant d'envie.

Baekhyun lui mordilla l'oreille avant de répondre :

_-Seulement s'il est à mon goût. _

Flatté, le pilote lui retira rapidement sa chemise, admirant le torse imberbe et légèrement musclé de son petit amant. Il posa ses lèvres contre la bille rosée qui contrastait avec la blancheur de son épiderme, se délectant des gémissements enivrants qui parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Baekhyun réussi finalement à le débarrasser de son haut, plaquant ses doigts effilés sur le torse parfaitement dessiné du géant, retraçant avec envie les abdos délicieusement bien sculptés qui s'offraient à lui.

Il sentit par la suite les mains de Chanyeol lui retirer son pantalon avec empressement, ne lui laissant que son simple boxer.

_-Enlève-moi ça, _murmura-t-il à l'oreille du plus âgé.

Le concerné ne se fit pas prier, libérant l'érection naissante du plus petit qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Chanyeol pris par la suite le temps d'admirer ce garçon d'une beauté époustouflante, dévoilé à lui dans son plus simple appareil et cela sans la moindre pudeur. La peau d'ivoire perlante de sueur, les membres tremblants, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants de luxure...Baekhyun était un véritable appel à la débauche.

_-Tu es sublime Baekhyun. _

Le petit blond rougit de contentement, séduit par la manière dont Chanyeol l'admirait.

Comme s'il était une oeuvre d'art.

Le plus grand, pressé par le temps mais plus que tout par le désire, retira son pantalon et son boxer à son tour, révélant une virilité d'une taille tout à fait convenable qui fit saliver d'envie le plus jeune.

_-J'en peux plus Channie_, gémit-il à son oreille.

Il bougea son bassin plus rapidement, presque frénétiquement. Il miaulait de plaisir à chaque fois que leurs membres coulant de liquide pré-séminale rentraient en contacte, ou que la verge palpitante de Chanyeol rencontrait son intimité qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée.

Chanyeol, émoustillé par la façon irrésistible dont Baekhyun exprimait son plaisir, lui présenta trois doigts que le steward s'empressa de prendre en bouche. Une fois bien humidifiés, il pénétra le petit trou rosé de son amant qui poussa un gémissement aigu, qui devint un véritable cris de plaisir lorsque, trop impatient pour prendre son temps, Chanyeol le pénétra sèchement de toute sa longueur.

_-HAN !_

Exprimant son délice à en perdre la voix, Baekhyun s'empala de lui même sur la colonne de chair de son amant, claquant ses fesses sur ses cuisses musclés dont le contacte brutal produisait un bruit obscène mais affreusement excitant. Le membre de Chanyeol coulissait en lui, frottant sans vergogne ses chairs sensibles et tapant de temps à autre contre sa prostate, facilement accessible dans cette position.

_-A-ah-C-Chanyeol...P-plus vite, _quémanda t-il de sa voix tremblante.

Le géant, au paroxysme du plaisir, savourait la sensation indescriptible de se sentir ainsi comprimé dans l'antre chaude et délicieusement serrée de son amant. Il accéléra le rythme, buttant inlassablement contre son point sensible, entourant son petit corps entre ses bras pour être certain qu'il n'appuie pas sur un bouton par accident.

Bien que l'ambiance suffise à lui faire oublier ses responsabilités en tant que pilote, il se souvenait néanmoins où il se trouvait et ce que l'enclenchement d'un malheureux bouton dans le cockpit pouvait engendrer.

Baekhyun accueillit cette nouvelle proximité avec plaisir, se complaisant entre les bras puissants de ce géant qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

_-Tu prends ton pied Baekhyun ? _Lui grogna Chanyeol à l'oreille en lui assenant un coup de rein encore plus puissant.

Le plus petit hurla un ''oui'' sonore, incapable de maîtriser sa voix, alors que le plus âgé s'attelait à lui procurer à plaisir sans nom.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes, Baekhyun à gémir bruyamment tout en s'empalant désespérément sur le sexe tendu de Chanyeol, et ce dernier à lui susurrer des paroles obscènes à l'oreille, tout en conservant un rythme rapide et presque surnaturel.

Finalement, le jeune steward se libéra en criant le nom de son partenaire, sa semence giclant abondamment sur leurs ventres, tandis que le commandant de bord venait en lui, inondant son intimité dans un gémissement rauque.

Pantelant, Baekhyun se laissa tomber contre le torse brulant de géant, les yeux fermés et un sourire béat scotché aux lèvres.

Chanyeol quant à lui, passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure désordonnée du petit blond, encore stupéfait par la violence de l'orgasme qui l'avait frappé.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, à savourer la chaleur corporel de l'autre, se laissant bercer par leurs respirations saccadées et la satisfaction immense qui ébranlait leurs êtres tout entiers.

Chanyeol n'avait jamais eu de rapports plus exceptionnels, il devenait maintenant évident que le plus jeune avait un effet dévastateur sur son corps.

Baekhyun de son côté, supposait qu'il ne rencontrerait probablement jamais un amant plus performant, il avouait sans mal que le géant l'avait totalement comblé.

Mais pourtant, malgré qu'ils aient réalisé leur fantasme en liant passionnellement leurs corps, le désire qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne semblait pas s'être éteint.

Bien au contraire, cette simple flamme s'était métamorphosée en un incendie ardent, les consumant jusqu'à faire fondre leurs coeurs qu'ils pensaient naïvement être indifférents l'un à l'autre.

_-Baekhyun ? _L'interpella Chanyeol, voyant qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir.

_-Oui ? _Marmonna le plus jeune.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du géant, attendri par le visage éreinté de son petit amant.

_-Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose une fois à New York ?_


End file.
